This invention relates to a voltage distributor for a spark ignition internal combustion engine. More particularly, it relates to a voltage distributor that is not driven by the camshaft of the engine as are voltage distributors of conventional construction. Instead, the distributor of the invention may be located at any convenient location within the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, subject only to the limitation that electrical leads must extend from the distributor to the various engine spark plugs.